Dragonborn
by Furgemancs
Summary: Oswald is a dragon slayer who hates everything and everyone. But one day he accidentally finds a dragon egg and he has to become a father of a... mouse. On their travels he finally realize what is the most important for him, but also he needs to hide his past from his 'son' Drake... Reviews are welcomed! -
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn – Chapter 01.

The slayer and the dragon

A loud roar shivered the whole place, chilling the blood in every living being. Some small rocks fell from the ceiling, heavy steps stomped on the ground. The wind hissed through the large fangs as the beast took a deep breath, orange light appeared in the throat. With another roar the dragon released its fire, destroying everything in its way. The rocks blazed red and some of them melt by the heat.

"That's all you can do, you damned lizard?" yelled a human voice, echoing in the cave. The dragon slayer jumped out from behind the rock he used as shelter, raising his spear against the monster.

Claws scratched on the hot ground as the massive body charged forward, snapping its jaw after the irritating creature. The slayer rolled to the right and stabbed, piercing the blade into the soft underarm. The dragon shouted painfully and slammed away the slayer with its claws. The male groaned as his back hit the wall, the spear clanked when it was hit out of his hand.

"Nghh damn…" he grit his teeth as he tried to get back his senses, but the dragon not hesitated. With another furious hiss it opened its jaws, preparing to devour the slayer. There was a loud splash… and the dragon froze in the middle of its movement. In the opened mouth the human knelt with a large sword impaled into the upper jaw. The slayer clenched his teeth as he forced the blade deeper into the monster's head.

Startled groan left the dragon's throat before it tottered to the left and collapsed down. It's body jerked a few before it finally died. With loud pants the slayer stood up, his originally black fur was now soaked in blood and saliva.

"It seems I was a bit big bite for you…" frowned the rabbit, staring at the corpse with disgust.

Oswald was one of the strongest dragon slayer in the kingdom, so it was obvious the king asked him to do this job. The slayer broke off one of the smaller fang of the dragon as a proof he finished the beast. He picked up the dropped spear and managed to leave the cave when he noticed something on the opposite side. Oswald raised a brow and, avoiding the dragon's body he walked to the wall. Between the fallen rocks he saw something plain shining in the bare light. He reached down and picked it up, letting out a surprised moan.

"A-an egg?" in startle he almost dropped it. The egg was darker gray with some light spot on the surface. Oswald stared at it for some long minutes, trying to find out what should he does with the egg. He rubbed his head, then took it inside his pack alongside with the fang and left the cave, not caring about the dragon anymore "Another job finished. Finally I can go home… geesh my scars aching from the fire…" grimaced and scratched his cheek where a long, healed gash covered the skin.

He didn't like his 'job', with the age he already lost the fire of adventure and found the kills monotone and boring. Each work was the same. The dragon comes and terrorizes the country, the king panics and asks many slayers to kill it without success, bla bla bla… Then the great hero arrives, the dragon roar, spit fire again and again, then the hero kills it. The king relieves, everyone's happy, hallelujah… Just the same shit as always… When he was younger Oswald enjoyed the fame and glory he got from the citizens, but today he just worked for money. Now, as he finished he wanted only one thing, finally rest and be alone.

His house stood on the edge of the forest, far enough from the town he lived in. He just hated the animation, the villagers and the kids. It was so annoying when they jumped around him, squeaked and yelled and asked many damned stupid question endless. That's why he never got married. He found really disgusting when a baby cries, drools, pukes and farts and everyone coos how cute it is. Then he'd rather fight with a dozen of dragons than even touch one of this stinky monsters.

It was already night when he arrived home. Oswald took a glance around in the small house and sighed. Finally here. He put his long jacket to the coat-rack and dropped the sac right next to his chair. He lit up the small oil lamp on the table and made fire in the fireplace. Orange light illuminated on the furniture and the rabbit's face. When the fire warmly bounced he cleaned his hands and cheek in a basin of water, then settled into his chair with another sigh.

"Nhhh now this is what I missed…" muttered with closed eyes. His boot accidentally poked his pack. Oswald reached inside and took the egg, placing it onto his lap "What should I do with this? I don't think it's edible. Maybe place it next to my other trophies?" glanced at a shelf where many fangs and claws rested. He even had a dragon tooth as medallion in his neck.

No matter how long he was thinking, he had no idea what to do with the egg. At last the tiredness got over him and he fell asleep in the chair. As his grasp eased on the shell, the egg slipped out from his hands, knocked on the carpet and stopped near to the fireplace. The kind flames illuminated on the plain shell.

Oswald wasn't sure how long he slept when a soft noise awakened him. He snorted and blinked heavily. Outside everything was bright, so the sun already rose up. The rabbit rubbed his eyes and yawned when he heard again the same noise. It was like rats' scratching in the wall, but louder. Oswald glanced around and noticed the egg resting near the fireplace. And for his surprise, it slightly moved.

"What the…" he knelt next to the egg and took a closer look. It was definitely moving and the scratches came from inside. Oswald reached out his hand, but before he could touch it the egg bounced and a small crack appeared on the shell. The rabbit almost fell behind in startle, he crawled back to his chair and grabbed the first thing he reached, the dead dragon's fang. Holding it as a dagger the slayer waited for what will happen next. After some soft rumble suddenly the egg explode into small pieces. Oswald yelped and covered his face, then he heard a soft moan. He took away his hands and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

He thought he will see an ugly little dragon, a fire spitting demon he needs to kill. But… instead of a beast…

"A…a mouse?" groaned in startle the slayer. Between the shell pieces a small kid sat. It had black fur, round ears, big olive nose, just like a normal mouse. The only difference was its yellow eyes those glared at Oswald "W-what are you looking at?" frowned the rabbit, whereof the hatchling tweeted happily and reached out its tiny hands. The adult became pale like chalk.

"H-how this can be? I thought I brought a dragon egg…" he reached out again, when the kid hiccuped and a small fireball came out of his mouth. Oswald fell onto his bottom startled. The mouse squeaked again and tumbled out of the remained shell, laying along the carped. Oswald just now recognized the small, scaled dragon tail the hatchling wagged "What the heck… I never thought dragons can have human form…" the rabbit carefully grabbed the hatchling and raised him to eye level, glaring at it suspiciously.

"Gyaa!" chirped again the newborn and moved its tiny paws toward Oswald, smiling happily.

"Ha? Oh no way!" groaned the male when he found out the kid's intention "I'm not your mother! Forget it, you little pest…" he hissed angrily and pressed the claw against the soft belly. However the kid only squeaked and tried to touch the adult. It was too innocent, and Oswald not really liked killing humans... "Tsss you're not a human but a wolf in lamb cover. I must kill you!" pumped his will to cut the tiny throat, but his hand not moved. It was just an infant.

"Oh dammit..." frowned the hare and dropped the hatchling and stood up, leaving it on the carpet. The tiny mouse reached after him squeaking, then its cute face pouted and burst up in tears. Oswald froze in mid-movement and shut his ears by the loud cry. "Stop it! Enough!" shouted angry the male, then, having no other choice he returned and picked up the kid. It immediately stopped the crying and happily nuzzled into Oswald's clothes.

"Now what should I do with you? I hate kids..." grumbled the rabbit "And you're a dragon... I guess. I can't keep you. It's against my personality..."

"Gyaaa." squeaked the tiny mouse, wagging its tail a little. Oswald awkwardly grimaced and scratched his scar on the face.

"Good job Oswald..." cursed himself then let out a sharp sigh "I think I have no other choice. Believe me or not, I'm not a cruel monster who should leave a child in the forest for wolf food. I never get that deep, that's your luck, kid." poked the olive nose, whereof the hatchling giggled and grabbed his finger. A muscle twitched on Oswald's cheek. He needed to admit, the kid had a very strong grip.

"First of all, you need a shower." stated the rabbit and went to the basin. He boiled it with some heated up rock then tried to place inside the hatchling. It wasn't as easy as the slayer thought so. The kid began to wiggle when the tip of its tail reached the water. With its tiny paws hold on Oswald's shirt very tight, he couldn't force the mouse off. The small struggle caused he lost balance and fell into the basin with a loud splash. Oswald snorted out water from his noses, then noticed the hatchling sitting on his lap and hit the surface with his small knuckles.

"So you not want to bath alone, little devil?" frowned the rabbit, but on a kinder tone. With some soap he cleaned the ebony fur, that the kid answered with happy squeaks. After the shower Oswald dried both of them with soft towel, making the mouse even more fluffy. In the end he fabricated diaper from one of his old shirt and collapsed back into his chair with the hatchling in his arms.

"This is crazy..." sighed Oswald, watching as the young one curl up, nuzzling into his furred chest "I can't raise you... I'm... not a father kind. I never took care about dragons, I slayed them with ease, but you... damn I just can't harm a pup like you. Better... if this time I let Fortune show the way she gave for you and me... okay?" he gently patted the mouse's fluffy head "But I won't allow you any cry, got it? No wail, no drool or other disgusting baby act! Deal?" the kid only hummed and buried its head more into the warm fur. Oswald flattened his ears.

"I feel so stupid, talking to an infant...well... At least I have to give it a name. I think... it's a boy." quickly checked hatchling's gender "Hmm.. then, what if I call you Drake from now? I know, not full with fantasies, but suit you well..." Oswald yawned, his eyes became heavy "I wonder... if it was just an accident I found you or the gods directed it. But we will see." before he fall asleep he embraced the small body and whispered "Sleep well... Drake..."

End of Chapter 01.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonborn – Chapter 02.

8 years later

High pitched shout surrounded on the square, getting the citizens' attention. Next to a fountain a bunch of kids stood against one. Some boys from the group had scratches and injuries, but it just made them angrier. The lonely child, a mouse boy hissed wildly, the fur quivered on the neck as he glared at the others with yellow eyes.

"Get lost you freak!" yelled a girl, holding a stick in her hands as weapon.

"Yeah, you made nothing but trouble!" joined a boy.

"Get lost freak!"

"I'm not a freak!" roared the mouse, whereof a boy charged, trying to punch him in the face. The other leaned away and slashed his face with his claws. The kid fell off, holding a hand on his scratched cheek.

"Auch you freak! I tell you my father!" whimpered and retreated with the gang. The mouse clenched his fist, then rushed away, followed by the citizen's sour eyes.

Oswald just returned from hunting and hung up the captured birds outside the wooden house when a small figure appeared nearby, running toward him.

"Papa!" the rabbit turned that way and he was almost tackled by a black mouse.

"Drake? H-hey, what's wrong?" moaned Oswald as he was tightly embraced, but hugged back the boy. Drake nuzzled into his clothes and cried, his small shoulders shook endless "Shhh it's okay. Tell me what happened?" caressed the fluffy head the rabbit, then noticed the bruises on his face "Oh Drake, you just not brawled again?"

"They started it, Papa..." sniffed the kid, glancing upon him with tearful eyes "T-they called me freak and threw rocks at me..."

"Shhhh, it's okay now. You're not a freak." calmed him Oswald.

"B-but they..."

"Don't care about those pups!" huffed the rabbit "They're just envy because you special! Believe me, Drake, being different is not a bad thing."

"R-really not?" rubbed his eyes Drake, his father nodded.

"Of course not!" ruffled his hair the rabbit with a smile "I bet you were a demon and kicked those brats' butt..." the mouse cheered up and grinned up the adult.

"Hehe, it was nothing."

"I believe you." laughed Oswald and picked Drake into his arms "And you know what? I have something delicious for you." the mouse's eyes shined with curiosity.

"Yay what is it?" the rabbit pointed at the rope he hung the catch and Drake saw some tiny little bird in one line. The boy raised a bit disappointed, confused brow.

"These? But Papa, these chicks are enough only for my half fang..."

"Indeed the quails are small, but believe me, they're one of the tastiest chicks ever. Just wait until I roast them. Also I have some egg we can use. Did you know the quails are so rare, only the lords and kings allowed to eat this delicious meat?"

"Really?" awed Drake, his tail peeked out from his trouser and wagged it.

"Yup! So tonight we will feast like the lords, son!" grinned Oswald, whereof he was hugged again.

"Hurray! We eat chicks!" squeaked Drake happily.

In a half hour they made a small bonfire outside the house. Oswald skinned the quails, rubbed salt and some spice into their skin then put them above the fire to roast them. Will they waited Oswald told stories about his 'adventures' as hunter, but he never told Drake his original profession. He didn't want the kid realize he killed many of his kind, not yet.

Just when the chicks roasted enough and Oswald handed one to his son they heard clatter of hooves and several persons approached. The rabbit frowned and stood up, facing with the 'guests'. The incomers, two soldiers and a fat guy in fancy dresses halted near the two.

"You! Hunter! That's your son, right?" barked the noble, sputtering saliva "That demon harmed my son!"

"If I know it was the lord's boy who began the fight..." folded his arms Oswald. Vein appeared on the lord's forehead as he was pumped in rage.

"You 'son' is a liar monster! I must punish him!" he moved his hand, whereof a soldier came down and grabbed Drake by the shirt.

"Gaah let me go!" shouted the mouse scared. In the next moment the soldier felt a tight pressure on the wrist then it was twisted. The male howled and dropped the kid.

"If you even touch my son, I gut you out!" snarled Oswald furiously then turned back to the lord "If you want to avenge yourself, then punish me, instead of the boy!"

"But Papa..." stammered Drake, but his task was cut in the middle.

"You just stay out of it. Get into the house. Now!" the mouse hunched his shoulders and zipped inside. He crawled under the blanket and shut his ears, trembling. For a long time he heard nothing, then the ground trembled by the hooves as they slowly moved further, then stopped. Drake was afraid to come out, until he not heard the door opens and someone stepped inside. There was a louder groan and a thud as the figure collapsed down. Drake peeked out and noticed Oswald in his chair.

"Papa..." the mouse ran there and saw the male was covered in bruises, some of them even bled "Papa, you okay? Papa!"

"Y-yeah... I'm just fine..." Oswald rattled, trying to hide his pain, and smiled upon him "Those bastards took away the quails, but look... I saved one for you..." from under his shirt he took out the smallest chick he caught and handed it to Drake "Here, eat it."

"But Papa... what about you? You... you suffered because of me..." tears appeared in the mouse's eyes, he felt ashamed for what happened.

"Don't... worry about me. Or you forgot...?" tried to reassure him Oswald "I am... the strongest rabbit in the whole kingdom."

"But if you're the strongest... why not gave them a lesson?"

"Let me tell you something, son. Sometimes even the strongest ones bow, but it doesn't mean they surrender. You can't solve every problem with your knuckles, you have to use your brain for it."

"I... think I understand..." hummed Drake, whereof his hair was playfully ruffled.

"Of course you do. You're my kid after all. Now eat the chick before it gets cold." grinned Oswald. The mouse glanced down at the small meat and took a big, mouthful bite.

"Mhhh it's really yummy." nommed Drake with puffed up cheeks.

"Hehe I told you so."

Before the sun set they packed their stuff and left the house. They not minded to leave this town, there was nobody they should miss. This is what they did in the past eight years. Traveled from a village to another and settled for temporary time, until the citizens not turned against them and forced Oswald to get lost. He not cared about it. He still hated all the people and animations, but over the years there was something changed inside him. He had a 'son' he wanted to care about and protect with his own life.

He hold the tiny hand as they slowly vanished in the forest, not knowing their life will turn upside down soon.

End of chapter 02.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonborn – Chapter 03.

A new kingdom

"Papa, I'm tired..." muttered Drake, slowly tottering after his father. Oswald stopped and glanced back at him.

"Come here." he knelt down, allowing the boy to climb and sit onto his shoulders. Tiny hands folded around his neck, he even felt Drake's cheek nuzzling into his hair.

"I'm ready." murmured the kid, whereof Oswald stood up and adjusted the pack on his back. One hand rested on Drake's leg to hold him in secure, the other gripped around his walking stick.

"Okay, here we go." smiled the adult and continued his walk on the dusty road. The sun slowly set behind the mountains.

"Were are we going?" asked Drake, resting his chin on his father's head.

"Where my legs bring us." grinned upon him Oswald and galloped for his son. The kid laughed and hugged him tighter "Who know, Drake, maybe we will find the perfect place." he stopped when they arrived to a small hill "Look, son."

"Woaaaah!" Drake let out a moan of awe. They saw a beautiful kingdom down there. In the distance the castle shimmered in the sunlight. Everything was calm and peaceful. Soft breeze ran through the open field. Both of them took a deep breath.

"Ah, isn't it great?" hummed Oswald.

"It is, Papa." agreed with him Drake.

"O-kay. Let's go and find a good place we can spend the night." decided the male and they slowly approached the town settled around the castle.

It was already evening when they arrived into the town. The streets were illuminated by small lamps, bricks knocked under Oswald's feet. From inside the houses warm light filtered out. In his neck Drake let out a tiny yawn. The adult took a glance around and noticed an inn nearby. He hurried that way and carefully entered. Inside the building was so warm and welcoming. Before he could make another step a woman hurried to her.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome in the Aurora Inn. What can I do for you?" she showed a warm smile at him.

"I'm looking for a room we can spend the night. Me and my son traveled a lot and we're really tired." the woman just now noticed the young mouse in his neck.

"Oh the poor thing. Sure we have a room. One night costs ten silver coin." she went to the reception and began to fumble between the keys. Oswald was astonished.

"T-ten coin?" He dug a hand into his satchel and took out all the money he had. Two silver coin and fifteen copper. He bit his bottom lip.

"I... don't have that much..." lowered his head Oswald.

"You don't? Then I can't lend you a room, sorry." told him the female a bit sadly.

"Please, I beg you, at least let my son sleep here." the rabbit almost begged. By his look the woman melt and let out a sigh.

"I wish I could help... but, hmmm maybe you can spend the night in the stable." she hummed hesitating.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You're generous." Oswald's face cheered up, his sweet glance made the woman blush. She cleared her throat and showed the way for the male.

With a tiny lamp in her hand she entered the stable. By the creaking sound of the door a few horse woke up and turned their heads toward the newcomers. It wasn't a big place, but warm and, Oswald noted himself, it was better than any other place they rested before.

"I know this isn't much..." started the woman, but Oswald cut her sentence.

"It's perfect. Thank you, miss." He smiled again on a really charming way. She blinked and quickly glanced away.

"Y-you're welcome." Hearing her stammer Oswald looked at the woman. She was a black furred cat with emerald eyes, wearing modest clothes on her thin frame. He needed to admit, she was a really pretty being. Before Oswald could note this the woman hummed goodnight and left.

The rabbit looked around in the stable and found a corner with a big pile of straw. He slowly walked there and put down the pack and the sleeping Drake. Then Oswald placed his long jacket onto the straw and took his son onto it. Drake hummed and instinctively curled up on the leather. Oswald smiled and caressed the round ears, then he settled next to the boy, kindly embracing the tiny body. Drake immediately snuggled into his fur and smiled. His father hint a soft kiss onto his forehead and slowly fall asleep.

The sun was already up when Oswald and Drake awakened. The tiny boy sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He perked his round ear when he heard the snorts, just now realizing where they spent the night. He straightened and tottered to the nearest hurdle.

"Hey pony." Tweeted happily. The mare glanced down at the kid, lowering her head and nudged Drake's cheek. The boy laughed and hugged the soft head, wagging his scaly tail. In the next moment the stable's door opened and the innkeeper peeked in, holding a tray in her hands.

"Morning." She muttered shy. By her voice the kid released the horse and stared upon her a bit scared. The woman kindly smiled at him. "Hello sweety, did you sleep well?"

"W-who the aunty is?" Stammered Drake. Before she had the chance to reassure the boy they heard a groan from the corner as Oswald awakened.

"Haah what a night." Stretched and rubbed his scar on the cheek. Drake immediately ran to him, snuggling into his clothes "Ho-ho hey, big boy. What's wrong?"

"I think I scared him." Smiled at them the woman.

"Oh but you don't have to be afraid of her, Drake. Miss..." Oswald stopped. He forgot to ask her name.

"Ortensia. My name is Ortensia." Helped him out the cat quickly, blushing. The hare thanked her with a warm smile.

"...Miss Ortensia allowed us to spend the night here..."

"... and brought breakfast for the two traveler." Ortensia walked closer to them, placing down the tray. There was bread, cheese, even a bottle of fresh milk. Oswald and Drake gulped and, after thanking her kindness began to eat. The hare broke some bread and handed it for his son, with his knife sliced up the cheese. Drake was like a chipmunk with his cheeks puffed up. In the end the boy drank the whole jug of milk, then laid along tne straw with a sigh.

"Gah this was good." Huffed, licking his lips.

"I'm glad you liked it." Chuckled Ortensia, then the door opened again and they heard a tiny voice.

"Mommy, are you here?" Oswald saw a young mouse girl peeking in shyly. She was around Drake's age, wearing a really pretty, yet simple dress. Her hazel eyes shined brightly at them.

"I'm here sweety." Called her Ortensia, whereof the girl tottered in, hugging her mother's skirt.

"Mommy, the customers are waiting for their breakfast."

"I'm going honey. Thank you for telling me." Caressed her round ear.

"And who is this pretty princess?" Asked Oswald on a gentle tone. Drake sat up and curiously stared at the young girl.

"She's my little jewel, Minnie." Answered Ortensia "Her mother and I were friends, so when she passed away, I had no heart to leave her alone, so I adopted her.

"Nice to meet you, little princess. I'm Oswald, and this handsome boy is Drake." introduced himself the rabbit. Minnie shyly blinked at them from behind her mother's skirt. A huge grin crept across Drake's face and waved at her. She twitched, then waved back. The two adult watched their first meeting.

"Better if I go back." broke the silence Ortensia, patting Minnie's head "Sweety, can I ask you to go to the market? I ran out of a few ingredients I need."

"S-sure, mommy..." she nodded slowly. The cat then got an idea.

"Why not ask these handsome knights to escort you? Maybe they can help carrying the basket." Minnie blinked, then her face cheered up. She nodded.

"Sure we can help. This is the least for the nice breakfast." agreed with her Oswald. Ortensia blushed again, handing Minnie some coins.

"Here, and if you have a little left, then you can buy something for yourself."

"Really I can? Yay thank you mommy!" tweeted Minnie and hugged the female again. "Please wait for me!" she said and rushed into the house.

"What a sweet girl." noted Oswald.

"She is." agreed Ortensia and glanced up. Her eyes met with the male's, staring at each other for a long moment. When Minnie returned they quickly turned away their heads, trying to hide their red cheeks.

"I'm ready. We can go." she said.

"Alright. Then lead the way, little princess." grinned the rabbit. Minnie nodded and grabbed Drake's hand. The boy had no time even to let out a startled moan, the mouse dragged him outside. Oswald chuckled and slowly followed them. It seems Drake found a good friend in the girl.

End of chapter 03.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonborn - chapter 04.

Calling the slayer

He thought everything will be just fine. The day was too perfect to ruin it. Minnie showed them the town while they bought everything the girl and her mother needed. Oswald even bought something sweet for the two kid. He was a bit startled when he noticed how great Drake and Minnie get along with each other. They walked hand in hand, chatting happily. Oswald softly smiled behind them. Child love and the first true friend. He didn't believe once in his life h will be happy to raise a child on his own. But he regret nothing.

"How long you will stay?" Asked Minnie curiously when they took a little rest by the central fountain. Each of them munched on a tasty apple.

"We haven't decided yet." Answered Oswald, staring upon the clear sky "First I have to make sure if this place is good enough for me and Drake."

"Why?"

"You know... the country we came from was full with tyrant and bad people..."

"Then you will like this place. Here are only nice people." Tweeted in Minnie with a really cute smile, then, b a sudden idea, her face cheered even more "Wanna live with us? I bet mommy would be happy!" Oswald almost chocked on the last bite.

"Ahemm... why you say this, lil girl?"

"Cause you like mommy, don't you?" Her innocent question made him red. Fortunate,y the kids didn't notice it. "And mommy can make really yummy meal for all of us!"

"Yummy meals? Even meat?" Now it was Drake who turned excited. When Minnie nodded the boy tugged Oswald's arm "Please Papa, can we stay?" The hare twitched and flattened his ears. He hated when Drake came up with those huge puppy eyes, but when two kids did the same...

"Geesh stop looking at me like this!" Frowned and cleaned his hand in his trousers "Later I will think about it, but first we have things to do." The two kid let out a disappointed moan, whereof Oswald huffed "Don't be pouty or I gonna eat ya!" He bared his teeth in a playful way and growled. Drake and Minnie squealed and began to rush away from the chasing hare. Oswald ran after the kids and caught them with ease. The two mouse squirmed in his arms while their ears were munched.

"Beware! I'm the big bad wolf who eat naughty children!" Nuzzled their neck Oswald, while the kids laughed.

"Eeee help! The big bad wolf gonna eat us!" Squealed Minnie and Drake. Their play was interrupted by some louder stomp as someone stopped by them.

"Are you Sir Oswald?" Hearing the stern voice the hare stopped the play and stared up. In front of them two soldier stood in uniform. By their serious glare the kids yelped and hurried behind Oswald. The rabbit straightened, facing the newcomers.

"In what business you asking?" He had a bad intention. His instincts alarmed deep inside his head.

"The king wants to talk with you. Please follow us into the castle." Answered the royal guard. Oswald felt Drake's grip tightening on his coat.

"Papa did something wrong?" Stammered the kid scared. His father glanced down, patting the tiny head for reassure.

"Of course no. They just want to chat, right?" Oswald stared at the soldiers, who at first hesitated, then slowly nodded. Having no choice the rabbit followed them up the street, holding the young ones' hand. Drake and Minnie scared, yet curiously walked by his side, staring upon the castle towering above them.

When they entered the great hall the kids let out an amazed moan. They never see such a luxurious place like this before. Everything shimmer in golden light, the walls, the columns, the decorations. They saw their own reflection on the marble floor. In the end of the hall big throne room rose on a smaller stage, huge flags on the two sides.

"Come closer, don't be shy." A kind voice called them. Drake just now noticed the king sitting in the chair. He was an elder ruler, his short hair and mustache was white like the snow. He was a bit short and pot-bellied. When they stopped Oswald knelt down and bowed deep. The kids, after a moment of awe, quickly followed him.

"Did you call me, my lord?" Asked Oswald, his stomach twisted in nervousness.

"Depends on if you are I'm looking for." Answered the king "Are you Oswald, the famous dra..."

"Minnie, Drake, please can you go out and play? This is the adults' talk." Interrupted him suddenly the rabbit and looked at the kids with a serious look. Drake and Minnie blinked back a bit startled, but nodded and walked outside. After the door closed Oswald turned back to the king.

"Forgive my rudeness. My son doesn't know about my original profession and I don't want he ever hear about it." the king hummed for a second, then nodded.

"Very well. Then you must know why I called you here."

"I know. And my answer is a no." Oswald's answer shocked the king.

"W-what?" the crown almost fell off his head "No?! B-but why?"

"I finished that job since my son is born. I will not slay any more dragon." stated the hare determinative. The king quacked astonished, his face turned pale. "If you not mind, my lord, I have to go." Oswald was about to turn around when...

"You're our last chance!" the king almost begged in his throne "The dragon terrorize my kingdom too long. You're our only hope. Sir Oswald..."

"Forgive me, but I not..."

"I give everything you want! Money, domain, fame, just tell me what you wish for!" the hare's ear twitched and stopped in the momentum.

"Everything?" hesitated. The king's eyes shined up and quickly nodded.

"Of course!" maybe this was what he always needed? With the king's help he can make his dream come true. It was a really damn hard choice. He scratched his scar and frowned annoyed.

"Geesh... fine... but this is the last job I will ever do, then I will never slay a dragon!" in the next moment the king jumped up and shook the hare's hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Me and my whole kingdom is grateful to you."

"Yeah yeah..." Oswald pulled away his hand "Next morning I will get over it quickly. I don't want to waste time for that."

"Sure, sure. Then I'll tell you all the details you have to know..." told him the king and began his long monologue.

End of Chapter 04.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonborn - chapter 05.  
Lies

Just one more job. Only this one and they will have the most wonderful life. They will live like the noble ones, forever. No more starving, no more travel, and he give everything for his son. This and similar swears zapped inside Oswald's head as he stared at the barn's ceiling, with one arm embraced the sleeping Drake. He was wide awaken the whole night, thinking about their future life when he comes back from the job. Still, his chest was squeezed by an invisible grip.

Dawn was near when he got up and dressed, putting away all the weapon he needed for 'hunt'. If he done it quickly, then maybe nobody will notice his missing. At last Oswald covered his son with the rag blanket and caressed his fluffy head.

"Sleep tight, son. I will come back as fast as I can." whispered with a warm smile and stealthy left the barn. On foot he left the town and headed up into the mountains, following the king's instructions. He said he will find the abandoned castle hiding in the dark, abandoned mountains. Perfect place for a beast.

Soon he noticed his doomed destination. Right in the middle of a crater stood the ominous castle. It's black towers were illuminated by the lava that bubbled in the pit under the massive structure. The only way to reach the castle was an unstable, heck old rope bridge. Oswald took a sharp breath, grabbed the rope tight and slowly, watching all his steps passed over the pit. Once he almost lost his balance by an unstable step.

"Damn... I'm too old for this..." he groaned when he was in balance again, trying to calm his racing heart. When he finally reached the other side he wiped the sweat off his face. He stretched his arm and entered the castle, aware of his steps. He needed to be more careful now or the dragon shall notice him.

Inside the building wasn't that hot as Oswald expected. He only heard a really soft grumble from deep the base, but he thought its just the lava flowing and bubbling. In the next moment he heard another kind of noise from a chamber. Oswald immediately duck, placed down his pack and pulled out one of his knife. Just like he tracked a wild animal, the hare crawled along the dark corridor until he didn't find a hole in the wall. Carefully he peeked in and noticed a huge figure in the semi dark of the chamber. A dark, spiked back. The dragon itself. It was asleep. Oswald licked his dry lips, he felt as the adrenalin, that old fire blaze up in his body again. The hare needed to admit, he missed this damn feeling. But in the next moment, as he tried to get in position, he accidentally kicked a rock that fell into the room with loud knock.

In the next moment he heard a groan and the large back moved. Oswald quickly hid behind the wall again, inside he cursed himself and his clumsiness. The beast let out a deep growl and sniffed the air. Then Oswald felt the ground under him shaking rhythmically. He carefully peeked inside to see as a scaled tail vanish in the dark corridor in the other side of the room.

"Dammit!" Sneered Oswald and jumped into the chamber, rushing after the monster. It was risky cause the dragon might turn back and breath fire at him, but he didn't care about it anymore. He dashed through another dark corridor, arriving into a greater hall with many other path. Where did the monster go? Oswald turned from left to right, panting and aware of an ambush. Then he heard a tiny knock from behind. He tightened his grip on his knife and with a battle cry he rolled around to face with the beast.

"Yay!" By his sudden action the newcomer let out a tiny, startled yelp and fall onto his butt. By his voice the blood chill in Oswald's vein "Papa, it's me!"

"Drake..." rattled stunned, but tried to straighten his voice "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to help you in hunt. I'm old enough to escort you." Answered Drake proudly.

"Hunt?! Get back into the village or I...Watch out!" He grabbed the boy and jumped aside when he heard that familiar, ancient sizzle coming from the darkness. Right behind them a jet of flame burst out of the corridor, illuminating the black rocks with orange light. Oswald instinctively protected his son with his own body.

"Drake, you must have to run away. Now!" Sneered the hare. In his arms the boy shivered.

"But Papa..." his weak voice muffled by another thuds. Something approached from the passageway on the left.

"How dare you, mere mortal disturb me?" Hissed an ominous voice. Oswald immediately turned around and opened his arms, trying to hide his son. The thuds became louder, then suddenly softened into footsteps, followed with knocks. From the shadow a tall woman emerged in black robe, holding a stick in her hand. Her eyes were pitch black an evil. She stared at them with a malicious smile.

"An auntie?" Blinked Drake at the other creature.

"No. A dragon." Whispered back Oswald.

"If you came to kill me, slayer, then I have to disappoint you." Told him the woman then sniffed the air, her eyes grew wide in startle "What you hiding behind your back?" The hare clenched his teeth, hiding more his son.

"It's not your concern, demon!" Sneered.

"Oh it IS my concern. Out of my way!" Her staff shined up, an invisible force suddenly tossed Oswald aside, hitting the wall and collapsing down.

"Papa!" Shouted Drake scared, then he felt a shadow rising in front of him. He trembled in the whole body as he raised his head, staring into those dark, evil eyes. The woman eyed him for a long moment, then a kinder smile appeared on her face.

"My, it's been for ages I see a youngling like you. What are you doing here?" Drake was so startled, he couldn't stop trembling.

"I-I wanted to help Papa..." whimpered.

"Papa? You think this wretched mortal is your father? Ha!" Cackled the woman "A dragon slayer? What were you are for him? His pet?"

"L-leave my son!" Oswald rattled and tried to stand up. The dragon frowned angry.

"You just shut up! How dare you kidnap and keep this poor boy as a pet?"

"I-I'm not a pet! Papa raised me and took good care about me." Muttered Drake.

"For his kind we are only trophies, another victory of his damned massacre."

"H-his kind? I don't understand..." the woman was a bit startled again, then a wicked shine appeared in her eyes.

"You really don't know who your 'father' is, do you?"

"Don't dare you poison his mind!" Roared Oswald and charged to hit away the dragon. She chuckled and pointed her staff at the hare, immobilizing him in the middle of his movement.

"Look at this mortal, boy. What he is?" Drake tilted his head, staring at Oswald confused.

"He's a hunter. He always bring home yummy meaties..."

"You're wrong!" Stated the woman "This is a dragon slayer. Our kind's enemy!" The boy blinked startled.

"No, Papa never..."

"I bet he killed your real mother and took you away when you were in the egg. Is that true, slayer?" The woman shot a deadly glare at the hare.

"I'm not a slayer!" Said back Oswald "Drake don't listen to this demon!" But when he looked at his boy his heart skipped a beat. Drake watched him with a confused, unbelieving look.

"Papa... you know what happened with my mother?" His question was like a knife piercing into his body. His lips trembled frantically, unsure what to do.

"Tell him! He deserves to know the truth!" Ordered the woman. Oswald hesitated, then hung his head.

"Y-yes I know... I... I killed her..." his words were followed by stunned silence. Drake stared at him shocked "She's right... I was a dragon slayer. But I was different! I didn't know..."

"Why... why you did this?" Muttered Drake, fighting with his tears "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you. Sorry if I lied but I had no other choice..."

"Y-you wanted to kill me too?" Another stab into his heart.

"Of course not! I-I mean at first yes, b-but then I changed my mind. I wanted to raise you as my own son... Drake please believe me." The woman stepped right next to the boy and placed her hand onto his tiny head.

"You lied to me... my whole life was a lie..." sniffed Drake, his voice was full with sadness and anger.

"It's over now, young one. You're in good hands now." Told him the woman "From now you will stay with me, your own kind."

"No... no, leave my son!" Bellowed Oswald' trying to fight against the magic.

"He never was your son. He belongs to the dragons!" She leaned down and picked up the kid "So he will come with me and I will teach him everything how to be a real dragon!" For Oswald's shock Drake didn't push the stranger away, but nuzzled into her clothes. "This time I leave you alive, mortal. But if I see you again near the boy, I kill you!" Sneered violently.

"Do you have... a name?" Whispered Drake in her arms. The woman smiled down at the kids.

"I have a few names, mortals call me Maleficent, Demona... but you will have a lot of tie with your questions." In the next moment her body began to grow, the clothes became black scales, horns, spikes and huge wings grew out of her body. By the transformation the magic broke and Oswald hit the ground with a painful moan. The dragon straightened above him, glaring at the mortal with vicious, poison-green eyes.

"Ngh give Drake back!" Hissed Oswald and charged. With the boy holding in her claws Maleficent let out a vicious roar then jumped up, breaking through the ceiling. Bricks and debris fell down onto the hare's head but he just rushed, hoping to reach them somehow. When he dashed out the main gate he saw he was late. He saw the dragon's silhouette in the sky slowly shrinking as she flew further and further from the castle. His legs couldn't take it anymore and Oswald collapsed onto his knees. His worst nightmare came true... and he could do nothing against it.

"Drake..." tears streamed down his face, his shoulders trembled in agony, his screams echoed in the mountains " Drake... Drake... DRAAAAAKEEEEEE!"

End of Chapter 05.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonborn - Chapter 06.

Chasing the dragon

Days passed by, months, but he just moved and moved, after the dragon who took away the only one he cared about. Like a maniac Oswald traveled from a place to another, searching for tracks and witnesses. People said they saw not one, but two dragon passing by, causing chaos in the villages and farms. He was sure they were are, his son and the monster. But he never found them. He always arrived late. It became his destination to find them and make things right, at any cost.

Time to time, after a failed search Oswald returned to the kingdom where everything started. He always stopped by the Aurora inn, where Ortensia welcomed him and let him stay for free. She offered him the best room and finest food and never accepted a no as answer. There was something in her behavior, something Oswald didn't recognize. Not yet. It was the same on that bright, peaceful afternoon, when Ortensia just went outside the inn to take a short rest and stretch her sore arms. As she enjoyed the warm lights of summer she heard hoof knocking on the brick, the she noticed a person approaching on the street. Her mouth curved into a sad smile. The figure stopped in front of her and hopped off the horse.

"Welcome back, Oswald." Greeted him the female. The hare nodded his head tired at her.

"Good day for you, Ortensia." His voice was blunt, that answered told her everything. She flattened her ears, gently touched the hare's arm.

"You just go in, I take care of your horse." Oswad hummed and slowly entered the inn. Ortensia looked after him, shaking her head "Poor one..." muttered and went into the stable with the horse. After she finished she want back into the inn. Fortunately she didn't have too many costumers today so she could go upstairs and enter the room she kept only for the rabbit. Oswald sat on the bed, staring at the floor. Ortensia sat next to him.

"I failed, again..." broke the silence Oswald, his voice was full with sadness.

"Oh dear... what happened? Did you find the village?"

"I did, what remained from it. I came when that bastard managed to leave with a cow." Sighed and through his hair. "I couldn't kill her..."

"Oswald..." Ortensia touched his back, whereof Oswald painfully winced. She blinked confused and without hesitation took off his coat. Her eyes grew wide and yelped in shock when she noticed the fresh, burnt place on his back. "Oh my... what happened?"

"I was a bit slow and she scorched me a little..." he muttered. Ortensia quickly rushed out and brought medicine and bandage. She sat behind the male and with a wet rag cleaned his back as gentle as she could, while she examined him a little. His strong, muscled body was full with scars, old and new ones. Silver tufts appeared in his ebony hair. His face was haggard by the past years of chase. The spectacle squeezed Ortensia's heart.

"You should have to stop this." She muttered, smearing ointment onto the burnt area.

"You just know I can't." Answered the male.

"Oswald, it's been eight years now. You're going to kill yourself if you continue this insane chase..."

"I don't care if I waste my whole life, I won't stop till I not find my son!" Stated Oswald stubbornly.

"Please Oswald... " Ortensia touched his hand, almost begging "please, stay here with me... My heart is bleeding to see you like this."

"I know you care about me, Ortensia, but I'm not a kid. But... you're kind, thank you." Sighed the male, calming a little. Ortensia bit her lips, caressed his big hand with care. Then they heard a knock and a head peeked in.

"Mother, are you here?" They turned their head and saw a pretty mouse girl standing in the entrance. She was around 15, long hair flew around her peach cheeks. She wore a really pretty dress that elegantly showed her curves and natural beauty. When she noticed the others her eyes shined up with joy.

"Sir Oswald! I'm so happy to see you again." Oswald needed a moment to recognize the beauty.

"Is that you Minnie? My, it's been a while I had seen you. You grew into such a pretty lady." Minnie blushed shyly and slowly turned around for him.

"And she's really talented." Noted Ortensia and gestured the girl to come closer. Minnie walked to the bed and, for her mother's ask, she placed her hand over the burnt wound. Under her fingers light appeared, Oswald felt the pain decreasing, then completely stopped. He reached behind and touched his back.

"You became a magician?" Asked startled.

"Just an apprentice." Chuckled Minnie "The wizard in the court teaches me for magic and healing. Thought maybe this power will be helpful one day."

"It is really helpful, thanks." Told her Oswald with a tiny smile. His eyes remained on her but his mind was already somewhere else "I wonder how Drake looks like... He would be 16 by now..."

"Still nothing about Drake?" Minnie's smile vanished. Ortensia shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately no." The woman said "But enough of the questions, our guest need some rest." She stood up and grabbed Minnie's hand "Better if we go. Have a nice sleep, Oswald." Quickly waved and the they went out. Oswald blinked after them, then sighed and slowly fell asleep in the cozy bed. Outside Ortensia rubbed her hair sadly. Minnie noticed her concern.

"Why don't you tell him, mother?" Asked the girl " You just hurt yourself with your silence."

"I know dear, I want... but... this isn't the right time. Not yet." Muttered Ortensia. In the next moment she was hugged by Minnie. She was a bit startled, but accepted the embrace, nuzzling into her long hair.

"Please don't be sad, mom." whispered into her ear Minnie.

"I'm not sad, sweety, I'm happy he's back." answered Ortensia.

"But what about your feelings?"

"My feelings can wait. For him now that's the main to get his son back. Maybe then... maybe then I will tell him..." Minnie stared into her eyes, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. Better if we go and rest too. Good night, mother." the mouse waved and went to her room. In the door she stopped and looked back. Ortensia staid in place for a longer minute, then let out a soft sigh and she left too. Minnie glanced after her a bit sadly. She knew her mother suffers deep inside, because of one certain male. But she could do nothing. She just hoped something will change soon.

In the next morning Oswald woke up early in his room. For a while he stared at the ceiling, then slowly dressed up and walked downstairs with his pack. When Ortensia noticed him her heart skipped a beat. She left the counter and went to the male.

"You go? Already?" her voice was concerned and scared at the same time. Oswald blinked down at her startled.

"Huh? Of course no. I'm just visiting the smith to sharpen my weapons and check if he has something for me." Large stone fell off Ortensia's mind.

"Oh... alright... s-sorry hehe..." she became extremely red and chuckled "At least why not eat something?"

"Thanks, but I will eat when I returned. Have a nice day, Ortensia." told her Oswald and left the inn, leaving the cat female behind. This day was bright and warm, lot of people walked on the streets, enjoying the sunshine. Oswald, as always, was in his thoughts, not really cared about the weather and stuff. He headed to the smith's shop and handed him the weapons. The hare took a short glance at the store, but then decided to take a walk around

He let his legs guide him on the streets, and before he could blink he was in the edge of the town. In front of him was the plain field, soft wind blew the green, silk like grass and flowers. Then his ears heard something. Soft bells, a kid's innocent chuckle.

"_Papa!"_

"Drake?" he turned around, for a short moment he sees a tiny mouse boy running on the field in joy.

"_Catch me, Papa!" _sounded his voice on the meadow.

"Drake, where are you?" Oswald shouted frantically, trying to find the boy. He saw pictures in front of his eyes. Drake running freely, laughing and reaching his tiny hands to hug him. Proudly showing a critter he just caught. Smiling upon him with stuffed cheeks. His voice rang in Oswald's ears.

"_Papa! Papa! Papa!"_ The hare grabbed his head and cried up, collapsing onto his knees. The hallucinations immediately stopped. He was all alone on the field, only heard his wheezing and hiccups. Oswald couldn't hold back his tears streaming down his cheeks. His quiet hiccups turned into sorrowful sob. The meadow echoed his cries as he let out all the agony.

"Why... why I can't find you? Drake... I miss you..." sobbed into his arms the male, when a sudden wave of strong wind snapped him out of despair. For a moment the place around him became dark as a large figure passed by with a loud roar. Oswald jumped up with eyes wide open. He saw it only for a short second, but he was sure what he saw before the shape blasted into the town with a crash. Oswald didn't hesitated but began to run as fast as he could.

The whole place was in chaos. People screamed and tried to escape, blocking Oswald's way to go ahead. With a lot of effort he fought through the scared crowd, arriving to the central of the town. He only had a moment to see a large figure towering in front of him before the creature roared again and jumped into the sky, vanishing in the sun. Oswald covered his eyes, but already lost the sight of the beast. By the cries he turned away and he let out a shocked gasp.

The Aurora Inn was destroyed. Nothing remained from the building, only debris. The terrace, the stable, everything was gone. On the brick, between a few beams a single person laid with face down.

"Oh no... Ortensia!" Oswald dashed to the female and turned her body "Ortensia, wake up!" touched her bruised cheek the hare with trembling hand, afraid he came too late. Ortensia weakly groaned and half opened her eyes, looking upon the male.

"Os...wald..." rattled.

"Thank goodness you're alive. What happened?" by his question the female's lips trembled.

"E-everything happened too fast... In a moment I came outside for a break, in the next one something blasted into the inn... The explosion tossed me away... t-then... I heard a scream..."

"A scream?" in the next moment Ortensia grabbed his wrist tight.

"Minnie! T-the monster took away Minnie! You must have to save her!" burst up in tears the woman. Oswald became pale, gently hugged Ortensia to comfort the female.

"I will, I promise. I not let that beast to hurt her."

As fast as he could Oswald saddled a horse that survived the impact and grabbed the only sword he didn't give to the smith. Meanwhile the neighbors took care about Ortensia and searched for possible survivals between the debris.

"It headed to the mountain, with luck I reach it in an hour or two." Oswald said, glaring at Ortensia. Her forehead and arm was bandaged. "Don't worry, I will bring Minnie back to y-" before he could finish the female pulled him closer by the shirt and he felt something hot and sweet pressing against his lips. The hare turned red like a lobster and froze in the movement. Ortensia lasted the kiss as sweet as she could, having the same blush on the cheeks.

"Please come back to me alive..." she whispered, avoiding to look at him "Y-you... and Minnie are so important for me... I not want to lose any of you..." Oswald glared at her surprised, then quickly shook his head and vaulted.

"I promise..." muttered and rode off, didn't look back. He touched his hot lips, having a weird feeling inside his chest. Then he tightened his grasp on the rein. He has a mission to do, later he can think about the previous scene. Now, he must have to hurry and return the place, where everything started...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonborn - chapter 07.

The ritual

She wasn't sure what happened. Minnie remembered as she just headed inside the inn with a bucket of water, then there was a great rumble and something hit her on the head. Till then everything was blurry and confusing. Sometimes she felt fierce wind blowing around her, she was light like a feather. Moreover, she thought she sees something above her. A dark figure with huge wings. But most of the times her mind was blank.

After a couple of time Minnie finally awakened. She let out a weak, painful groan and rubbed her hear. Winced when she sensed the bump under the hair. She needed a few second until her vision cleared and she could take a look around. The room was illuminated with a lot of torch, reflecting on the dark walls. The place was similar to a huge, ruined throne room.

"Where am I?" Whispered to herself the girl.

Minnie just now recognized she's sitting in a large birdcage. In startle she crawled behind, her hand accidentally touched something. She picked it up and took a glance at the object. It was a human bone. Minnie let out a scared scream and threw the bone away, moving as far from the remains, as the cage let her. The bone knocked on the floor, echoing in the room.

Minnie pulled up her knees and hugged them, trembling in the whole body. She was confused of what's happening around her and this made her cry. She just wanted to go home... her home! Is her mother okay? She turned worried and hoped she didn't hurt in that explosion. Suddenly a loud thud snapped her out of her thoughts. She sensed something, or someone is watching her. Then the thud repeated again and again. Minnie turned around.

"W-who's there?" Stammered the girl, her heart began to race. The answer was a deep growl as the figure slowly entered the chamber. Behind the great columns a dark shape appeared, an evil aura chilled Minnie's blood. Then the figure shrunk and from the darkness a person stepped out.

It was a tall, male mouse, around Minnie's age. He wore dark leather clothes and boots, bandage on his clawed hands. Instead of a regular thread tail his one was long and scaly. He even had two tiny horns behind the round ears. But principally his eyes caught Minnie's attention. His ivy irises were familiar to her, but in her memories the eyes were warm and full with curiosity. These pupils reflected nothing, but hatred and rage.

"D-Drake? Is that you?" Muttered Minnie, slowly moved closer to the bars, grabbing them with her hands "It's really you, Drake?"

"Don't dare you use my name." Hissed the male ominously, making the mouse twitch. She didn't know why, but her body shivered by his presence. There was something... something that scared the girl.

"W-what happened with you?" her voice trembled too "You weren't like this..."

"As you see I'm not a foolish child anymore." spat Drake, slowly approaching the cage.

"B-but you never were..."

"Never was what? Strong? A real dragon?"

"...bloodthirsty and wicked..." she swallowed. The male was too close, Minnie instinctively crawled to the other side of her prison. Drake touched the bars with his claws.

"I'm not wicked, this is my true personality! Maleficent taught me how to be a real dragon." told her Drake. He grinned, showing his fangs "I'm much stronger than I used to be. And soon... I will be an adult too!"

"A-adult? But you only a year older than me. You're still a teen." Minnie blinked at him startled, whereof the male chuckled maliciously.

"We dragons have an adulthood ritual. With this I will obtain my full grown horns and form."

"W-what kind of ritual?" Minnie swallowed. She didn't like as the boy stared at her. As an answer Drake licked his lips.

"Every dragon have to steal a young, virgin girl and... hehe eat it." the girl's face turned pale as the blood froze in her veins. Drake, her childhood friend, he wants to eat him for a damned ceremony.

"You can't do this! Drake!" she went closer and touched the other's hand "Maybe you forget we are friends? It means nothing for you?" Drake snatched his paw away with a furious hiss.

"Don't dare you touch me! Feel honored you will give me the power I need." he wasn't himself anymore, Minnie just now recognized. The fact broke her heart. All the time she hoped she will see him again and they will be best friends, but now she disappointed.

"You're... not that Drake I remember..."

"Finally you noticed it!" barked the dragon "My past isn't even exist!"

"Your father will be sad..." sighed Minnie sadly, but in the next moment her cage was shaken wildly.

"I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!" roared Drake in fury, merging his claws into the bar "I never had any! My mother was killed by a slayer when I was in the egg and he raised me as a pet."

"It's not true! Your father cared about you. He's your family..."

"My family is Maleficent! My own kind!" shouted back Drake, loosing control of his temper "She taught me everything to be a dragon. She told me every mortal is a is evil and wants to kill us!" For the first Minnie staid quiet, lowering her head.

"M-maybe you're right. Humans can be evil... but your father is different... You didn't see, but he suffered so much in the past years as he searched for you."

"I know, he wanted to kill me." Snorted Drake.

"You're wrong! He wanted to save you!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm telling the truth..." told him Minnie, but in the next moment her arm was grabbed and harshly pulled to the bars.

"Every mortal lying..." hissed Drake ominously into her face "Now stay quiet or I kill you before the ritual." Minnie's lips trembled in fear. She tried to pull her hand away, but the male hold her firmly.

"Let me go..." whimpered the girl "It hurt..." for a moment Drake's mouth twitched, then released her wrist. Minnie immediately crawled further from him, shivering scared. The dragon stared at her, then huffed angry.

"What a wimp... but never mind... after Maleficent finishes with the preparation, we will start the ritual..."

"I don't think so, lad." suddenly another voice sounded in the room. They both turned to the entrance and noticed a new person entering, aiming a sword at the dragon.

"Sir Oswald!" squeaked Minnie relieved. Drake spit out and shot a deadly glare at the hare. Oswald endured the stare straight.

"Release her, Drake. It's only about you and I." stated Oswald.

"Never! I need her to become an adult." bared his fangs the mouse. Oswald let out an annoyed sigh.

"It seems I have no other choice." said and threw away his coat to not disturb his fight "Then I have to teach you a lesson, son."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonborn - chapter 08.

Father against son

The atmosphere zapped by the tension between Drake and Oswald. The two glared at each other, examining their opponent with the eyes. Drake stooped a little, like a beast, his tail whipped around in anger. On the other side Oswald just stood calm, watching his grown up son.

"How much I waited for this day..." hissed Drake ominously.

"I wanted to say the same." nodded Oswald.

"Shut up! Today I can finally take my revenge for all the suffer..."

"What suffer? I don't remember if I have ever hurt you in the past." the rabbit's ear twitched but remained calm.

"Stop lying! This time I'm ready to kill you!"

"Then stop the whining and attack, if you dare." the taunt worked. Drake extended his claws and charged at the rabbit. He staid in place until the very last moment, then with an elegant movement stepped aside. Drake was a frantic, wild bull in act, his eyes blazed deadly at his opponent. Oswald didn't even flinch.

"Hm you became hothead over the years." he hummed then, for both Drake's and Minnie's surprise he dropped the sword.

"What are you doing, Sir Oswald?" yelped the girl.

"I don't need it against a coltish brat. It would be unfair."

"I'm not a brat!" bellowed Drake "I show you I'm much stronger than you."

"Prove it!" raised his hand Oswald, standing in a martial position. Smoke came out Drake's nose and mouth as his blood was pumped by the rage and taunt.

"You wanted it." growled on a deeper voice and his body began to transform. His head stretched and razor sharp fangs appeared in his jaw. His horns grew longer, while the ears became pointy. Black scales appeared on the surface of his body, spikes and a pair of huge wings grew out his back. The dragon stood onto his hind legs, opened his wings and let out a horrific roar. His ivy eyes stared at Oswald.

"Oh my..." yelped Minnie scared of the creature. Oswald needed to admit, his son grew into a really great looking dragon. His size was around a horse, plus the long neck and tail.

"Hm, not bad... And what you can do, little lizard?"

"I'm a dragon!" yelled Drake and spit fire at the hare. Oswald rolled aside, avoiding the orange flames. The miss only enraged the dragon and launched an attack. He stretched out his long neck, opening his jaw to tear his enemy apart. But Oswald, despite his age, was still agile, lost nothing from his knowledge. Again he waited for the right moment and ducked under the head, followed by an uppercut. Drake groaned and tripped over. He shook his head to get rid off the pain in his muzzle.

"That's all a horrific dragon can do?" asked Oswald "I had a lot of challenge in my life, but your one is the most pathetic of them all."

"Shut up!" Visibly the boy lost his temper and attacked without thinking. Oswald saw forward all his movements, being able to parry the attacks and answer with a nice punch. The room echoed their tramp, the dragon's groans, his claws crackle on the marble, the thuds of Oswald's boots. Drake swung his paw to hit the annoying rabbit, but instead he broke one of the columns. It fell down with a loud rumble, almost landing on the caged Minnie.

"Carefully you fool! You want to kill her?" Shouted Oswald angry. He must have to save Minnie before she get hurt in this frenzy. Having no better idea he rushed to the cage "Minnie, hurry go to the other side!" The girl obeyed without hesitation. Drake trotted toward him with open mouth, ready to devour the male. Oswald staid in place, then fell onto his belly and rolled aside. The dragon impacted the cage, his jaw torn out a big part of it.

"You getting nowhere if you continue this act. Start thinking clear."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Drake spit out the metal, his muscles tensed on his legs.

"Then you will keep losing against me, hot-headed lizard!"

"Dragon!" Roared again and jumped forward, trying to reach the male this way. Oswald was waited only for this.

"Now, Minnie! Get away from here quickly!" Shouted. The girl blinked, but crawled out the hole.

"But what about you?" She asked scared, watching the fight between Oswald and Drake.

"Don't care about me, just go!" Said back the hare meanwhile he jumped up and kicked the enemy's nose. Drake recoiled with a yelp. Minnie however staid in the chamber, she didn't want to leave them alone. Drake visible wasted a lot of power, his tongue was out and gasped heavily. Oswald panted a little too.

"Just not getting tired?" Mocked the hare "I told you, if you don't start thinking clear, then you will never get me. Just wasting your energy on the useless attacks." Drake bared his fangs and hissed again, dug his claws into the marble. Then Oswald noticed something in his eyes. There was something beside the hatred. The male raised his hands for the upcoming attack. Drake moved his body slowly into position, then rushed at him on great speed. Oswald was ready to dodge this charge again, when suddenly Drake changed his form.

"What the-?" Oswald was startled by the tactic. Using out the momentum Drake leaped forward, then stepped to the right and jumped at the hare, merging his fangs into the shoulder. Oswald let out a surprised shout and tottered behind. He wasn't waiting for a move like this from the boy. In the next moment two arms were folded around Drake's frame, holding him into a tight embrace.

"Good boy... you learn so fast..." moaned the hare, the mock vanished from his voice, becoming tender and kind. When Drake recognized he was trapped in Oswald's arms he began to shake wildly, yet he refused to stop biting "Shhhh... shh its okay... it's okay." hushed the rabbit.

"Release me!" sneered Drake through his fangs, blood dropped from his chin. The other didn't listened him.

"I know... you hate me... I understand." continued Oswald, holding the boy tight to his chest "And I... I'm really sorry I didn't tell you the truth..."

"My whole life was a lie! You even... even killed my mother!" barked back the mouse.

"I know a single sorry can't erase the past, but that time I was a different person. I cared about nothing, but killing dragons. B-but when I found you... my life changed. I began to have feelings and wanted to care about someone for the first time. A-and... I didn't want you know... your father is a killer."

"This means nothing!"

"I know... I know..." Oswald's body shook a little "I... I understand if you never forgive me... I just... I missed you so much..." his voice choke. Drake was out off guard, he wasn't waiting for a reaction like this. He glanced down and saw the elder male nuzzling into his shoulder, don't taking any kind of force to stop his tears. Then, for the boy's biggest surprise he heard something he didn't hear for years.

"... I love you, son... Papa loves you so much..." muttered Oswald crying. Drake froze by the words. His eyes grew wide. Pictures flashed up in his mind. He, as a young kid, walking on the fields with him, and he was happy. Papa. They sitting by the campfire and he tells funny stories while their meal roast. Papa. His warm embrace when he had a bad dream. Papa. He always protected him, even let the others beat him. Papa. Papa...

"...papa..." rattled the boy on the weakest voice, the wicked shine vanished from his eyes. His muscles finally relaxed. In the next moment Oswald felt two arm wrapping around his waist and a head nuzzled under his chin "Papa!" moaned Drake as he embraced the rabbit. He didn't know how, but his fury vanished. He was still angry for what Oswald had done, but in a way... he understood why was that all for. He buried his face into the rabbit's chest. That scent... He remembered this special scent only Papa had and loved so much. The fragrance of the forests, the sunshine.

"Drake... can you ever forgive me?" a hand caressed his soft head. The mouse glanced up, looking at the elder male who smiled down at him the warmest way, yet he still cried.

"Papa... Forgive me papa!" Drake hugged him tighter "I was... I was so angry. I thought my whole life was a lie! I... I don't know why, but I felt only hatred toward you..."

"It's alright." told him Oswald "I deserved it..."

"This talk makes me sick!" suddenly another voice sounded in the room. Oswald raised his head.

"Drake, watch out!" yelled and pushed the mouse away. Drake hit the floor, right before a massive, black figure appeared in the place he was before. He heard a loud crunch and a scream. For his biggest horror the dragon Maleficent hold Oswald by his left arm. Then she shook her head aside, the movement ripped off the male's arm and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"No... NO!" Drake rushed there and knelt by the body. Oswald trembled in pain, blood spilled from his arm, making a puddle under him. Minnie put her hand in front of her mouth in shock, but hurried there to help. Drake reached out and tried to stop the bleeding "Don't dare you leave me, got it?" Oswald weakly opened his eyes.

"D-Drake... you okay? I'm glad..."

"Please don't speak. You will be all right, just don't give up!" in the next moment a hand touched his cheek.

"At least... I-I found you... my wish... my greatest wish... it came... true..." Oswald's voice weakened, but, through the pain, he smiled upon his son. Then his fingers slowly slipped off Drake's face, falling onto the floor. The mouse's eyes widened stunned.

"No... no..." they then heard some more crunch and a swallow. Maleficent licked her bloody lips.

"Finally I got rid off this pest. He was a torn in my side for a long time now. Now, Drake, why not we continue, where we stopped?" she spoke. Drake clenched his fist in rage.

"No... never..." hissed through his fangs.

"Tss! Don't tell me this bastard filled your head with stupidities again!" mocked the dragon. In the next moment Drake jumped up and faced with his mentor, his eyes blazed in rage.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you, MALEFICENT!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonborn - chapter 09.

Dragonfight

He again felt the rage, it filled up his chest. But this time he felt it toward that person, who ruined his life. Drake glared upon the wicked dragon, clenching his fists angry. Maleficent chuckled, then spit out a small, bloody fabric she picked out of her fangs.

"This was nice for a snack." Mocked.

"How dared you kill my father?" hissed Drake.

"How dared I? I thought you wanted to rip him apart. You planned it for years, but you failed and became his pet again. I don't endure this kind of act so I solved the problem."

"It was you who manipulated me! B-but now my mind is clear again."

"Really you think so? As I see your mind is being fooled again, like in the past..."

"Enough!" shouted Drake "I have enough you want to tell me what to do."

"Tsss, and you think you can stop me? Until you not do the ritual, you remain just a brat for me!"

"I don't need any kind of ritual to become an adult!" In the next moment Drake turned into dragon and charged at Maleficent. Minnie glared at the two afraid. Maleficent was more than twice as bigger as Drake is. The dragon knew it and this made her laugh, easily hitting away the smaller boy. Drake rolled back and spit fire, Maleficent used her wings as shield, protecting her scales.

"You're disappointing me, Drake." She hissed annoyed. The boy bared his fangs and ran against the female, trying to take advantage of his agility and surprise her, like he did it before. Drake leaped to the right and rolled around. His spiked tail hit Maleficent on the face. The large dragon groaned and blew fire at him. The flames were too strong, they tossed Drake away.

"Fool!" he heard Maleficent's voice. Suddenly claws pinned him down by the wings and fangs merged into his long neck. Drake screamed painfully, trying to shake the large body off him.

"Drake!" Minnie shrieked in horror, but she couldn't leave her place. Above him Maleficent laughed wickedly.

"See? You can't defeat me! You're only a hot headed, foolish kid!" Drake shivered painfully under her, digging his claws into the marble. In the next moment a word flashed up in his mind. Tactic. Find the best tactic against your opponent, and you will win. Easy to say, but how he should do that? In the corner of his eyes he saw something shimmering on the floor. As a thunder he finally got the idea.

"Y-you know what, Maleficent?" stammered Drake wiggling a little "Maybe I'm a foolish kid, but... I had a good teacher!" suddenly he bit the female's foreleg. Maleficent jumped up shouting, letting off the young male. Drake took advantage and turned back to normal, running across the chamber and grabbed the shiny thing. His father's sword.

"How dared, you pest?" snarled Maleficent furiously glared at the boy, acid saliva dripped from her chin. Drake raised the blade at her.

"You never played fair. Why shouldn't I do that either?" said back and attacked. The dragon hissed and spit acid toward the boy.

Drake jumped to the left to avoid them, from his throat fire burst into her face. Maleficent shook her head annoyed while the boy charged and hit the chest. But, for his shock, the sword not even scratched the rock hard scales. The dragon raised his claws and hit Drake away, impacting the ground hard. He winded by the great force, like she pierced her claws into his lunges. With some effort he turned to his belly and coughed, almost retching out his meal. He heard the loud thuds as Maleficent attacked. Drake grit his fangs and swung his sword in time. The blade slashed off one of her finger.

A horrific scream made the room tremble. Maleficent tottered behind, glaring at the remain of her finger. Drake panted as he stood up, surprised as well by his success. But then he noticed that fury in her eyes, that usually scared the boy and warned him for a bigger, erupting rage. He jumped back to his feet and began to run. Right behind him a huge column of fire slammed the floor.

"You will pay for this!" roared Maleficent and turned around, facing with Minnie and the dead Oswald. Again a malicious grin crept across her face, acid sizzled on the marble, dripping from her mouth.

"Leave them!" yelled Drake, running as fast as he could. The dragon opened her jaw, breathing fire at the stunned girl. Minnie though she's going to die in the very next moment, but the attack was blocked by a massive body. The dragon Drake groaned painfully as he took the whole fire, burning his scales.

"Oh no... Drake!" sniffed Minnie when the dragon collapsed in front of him and turned back to mortal. In the next moment he was pinned down by a clawed hand.

"I have enough of you, brat. Now die!" sneered Maleficent, opening her jaws again. Mickey glared upon her exhausted, then tried to reach the sword he dropped.

The dragon stroke down to tear the mouse into pieces. She snapped her jaws, in the next moment her victorious roar choked into a rattle, her eyes grew wide in stun. In her mouth Drake knelt with his arms pushed up. The sword was stabbed into her palate. Drake grit his fangs and pushed deeper the flesh. Wave of shiver ran over the massive body. She let out another, surprised gasp before she collapsed down. Dead.

Drake panted heavily as he slowly stood up, his fur was sticky by her dark blood. He stared down at the body that used to be his strong master. He should be happy, but instead he felt nothing but emptiness inside his chest. He dropped the dirty sword and turned around, stepping closer to Minnie and the motionless body of his father. He collapsed down his knees, hiccuping.

"Papa..." whimpered.

"He's alive."

"He will never come ba- what?" Drake glared upon Minnie stunned. She hold her glowing hands over Oswald's chest.

"Barely, but he still alive." she stated "We must have to bring him back to the village and treat his wounds quickly. Can you fly? Aren't your injuries bad?"

"N-no... I can do that!" Drake turned serious again and transformed into a dragon "Climb onto my back, hurry!" he said while he gently picked up Oswald with his paws. When Minnie sat behind his spikes Drake opened his wings and jumped up, breaking through the ceiling. He flied as fast as he could, doesn't caring about his own injuries. He wanted only one thing. Reach the town and save his long lost father from death.

End of Chapter 09.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonborn - chapter 10.

Together again

He knew he died. He had the intention the end will come in a way like this. He couldn't help it. He was just sad he couldn't say farewell to his son. His handsome, grown-up boy he finally saw after those years. He wanted to embrace him again. Just once more. This agitation pierced into his soul, made his eyes wet. He bit his lips when something soft touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. This feeling was somehow familiar to him. He tried to open his eyes, but they were really heavy. With some great effort he was able to open them a little, but the bright light blinded him. There was someone close to him, he saw it's blurry contour leaning above him. A sweet voice called him.

"It's alright, dear. Everything is alright..." whispered the person. Slowly he recognized those beautiful eyes.

"O-Orten... sia..." rattled weakly. The cat twitched in startle, glaring down at him. Slowly a joyful smile rised on her face.

"Welcome back... Oswald. Welcome back.." whispered, fighting with her own tears. She leaned close and nuzzled his cheek.

"Ortensia... w-what happened?" stammered the rabbit weakly.

"You had a close call... we almost lost you. You're such a lucky man." Told him Ortensia. Oswald just now recognized he laying in a soft bed in a small room. He didn't know why, but the rabbit felt secure near this gorgeous female. Then something appeared in his mind, that caused him to jump up so suddenly.

"Drake! Where is Drake?" He shouted, then yelped by a sudden pain piercing into his body. With his right hand he grabbed his left shoulder... and his eyes grew wide in shock. The most part of his body was covered in bandage, however his left arm was in the worst condition. Or at least what remained from it. Now he remembered everything. That bastard... Oswald bit his lips, his whole body shivered by the intense pain.

"Here, drink this." Ortensia offered him a cup of herb potion. The male swallowed the bitter liquid, coughing a little. Ortensia gently pushed him back onto the pillow "You need rest to get back your strength. You lost a lot of blood..."

"Where he is? Please tell me!" told her Oswald stubbornly. She sadly flattened her ears.

"He's outside. Feeling guilty for what... happened to you." In the next moment Oswald tried to stand up. The cat yelped and caught him not to hit the floor "What are you doing, you fool? You must have to stay in bed!"

"I have to go!" Stated the male. Ortensia frowned, but reached under his arm to aid him.

"Fine... but then please be nice and listen to the nurse! I not want you get sick." Sighed the female and they slowly tottered out the room.

Meanwhile, on another side of the town, Drake sat on the fountain's edge, nearby the remains of the Aurora Inn. He was speechless, didn't care about the villagers who pased by and glared at him strange. He didn't care about them. His thoughts were somewhere else. He felt horrible. Because of his folly he almost killed the only person who ever cared about him. The boy merged his claws into the marble in agony. Then his shoulder was tapped. Drake twitched and turned his head, facing with Minnie.

"Everything is okay?" She asked kindly. Drake pressed his lips, turning away.

"Fine..." Minnie sensed the sadness in his voice. She sat next to him, bit awared.

"Your father is out of danger. He will be f..."

"He lost his arm! Because of me!" Burst out the boy, glaring at the girl with angry, yet tearful eyes "I screwed up everything!"

"It's not your fault..." tried to reassure him Minnie.

"It IS my fault! I ruined your home! I kidnapped you! I wanted to kill you! Then why not blame me? Why not angry at me?" Yelled Drake, digging his claws into his own palm, making it bleed. A gentle hand touched his one, forcing him to stop the self torture.

"Indeed you wanted to kill me. But you didn't do it." softly caressed the wounds, healing them "Moreover you saved both me and Sir Oswald."

"My father almost died. He sacrificed himself for his stupid son. I not deserve..." in the next moment his mouth was shut by Minnie's hand.

"With self-blaming nothing will get better." She said kindly "Your father did this because he loves you. In other place you would do the same, no?" Drake looked at the female.

"I... don't know..." lowered his head "I don't know what to believe about myself. I feel... lost."

"Then we will find your true self. Together." This answer startled the boy.

"T-together? Really you want..."

"Of course!" Smiled Minnie. Drake needed to admit she looks pretty when she smiles. But then his thoughts were disturbed.

"There he is!" They heard shouts from behind. Drake snapped out of confusion and they saw a crowd forming, full with angry villlagers. The boy jumped up and made a step away. Minnie also blinked.

"What's going on?" She asked, but in the next moment she was pulled by the arm.

"Get away from that monster, Minnie!" Someone said.

"That beast is dangerous!"

"What? But Drake isn't..." she yelped startled.

"He's a dragon! Look at his horns and tail!" The crowd slowly blocked the male's way to escape. He was forced against the ruined inn. "Its all his fault your home is gone!"

"No. Please stop!" Minnie tried to calm the crowd, without success. Drake bared his fangs scared and hissed, like a trapped animal. If he would he could easily escape in his dragon form, but he didn't want to harm the villagers, and Minnie. The others stepped closer, shouting even more angry at the boy.

"Demon!"

"Let's kill him!" What should he does? Attack? No, that only prove their right. Someone threw a rock toward him. Drake shut his eyes, ready for the pain. But it didn't arrived. Instead he heard stunned groans. He opened his eyes and, for his shock Drake saw his own father standing between him and the ragtag with one open arm.

"Don't dare you hurt my son!" Bellowed the hare with fury. The crowd made a step behind scared and confused.

"F-father..." muttered Drake on a tiny voice.

"Why you protect this freak, Oswald? Asked one villager "After those he had done with you and Miss Ortensia?"

"Because he's my son! If you want to kill him, then you must have to finish me first!" He said back angry.

"He's only a dragon! A vermin! His kind does nothing, but trouble!"

"I don't care if he's a dragon. He belongs to me, and nothing change my mind. Now stay away from him or I-" Oswald's voice suddenly choked, his body froze in the middle of the movement. Before anyone could react he collapsed down.

"Father!" Shouted Drake.

"Oswald!" Screamed Ortensia in the same time and rushed to the rabbit. For their greatest shock Oswald's body jerked uncontrollable, the bandage was soaked in his blood, small, strange green veins appeared on his throat and shoulder where he was bitten. The crowd jumped behind dumbfounded.

"Oh no..." Drake moaned when he saw the symptomes.

"What's happening to him? Answer me, Drake!" Ortensia glared at the dragon, but instead the boy picked up the male with ease.

"He needs a medic immediately! Father is poisoned!" Answered Drake and, alongside with Minnie he carried the fainted male away.

"I never see a poisoning like this before" muttered an old wizard in blue robes as he examined Oswald. The hare was unconsious, but shivered, his whole body was wet by sweat, his wounds opened again.

"This must be Maleficent's poison." Said Drake worried "I saw the same symptomes on the prey. Her venom is a really nasty one. It smolders in a few day, then it strikes, killing the victim slowly and painfully." By the memories he shuddered.

"You can save him, Master Sid, can you?" Minnie almost begged to her teacher. The old wizard sadly caressed his beard.

"Unfortunately no. There isn't any cure for dragon poison. I'm really sorry." By his words Ortensia burst up in tears, burying her head into her palms. Drake bit his lips, trying to remember Maleficent's teaching.

"There is! I remember there's a rare herb my kind use. It's good for poisoning." He shut his eyes tight, as he tried to remember "It's... it's dragonclaw flower."

"That flower is extinct centuries ago." Stated Master Sid.

"I saw it with my own eyes! There's an isolated field far in the west. If I bring you the flower, then you can save my father. Just give me two days!" Protested the boy stubbornly. His stubborness startled the wizard. He hummed, but nodded.

"Alright, but you have to hurry."

"I will be as fast as I can. I get the flower and I save father. I promise" Answered Drake and rushed outside. He didn't stopped until he arrived to the plain field. He clenched his fist and turned into dragon. He opened his wings when he heard the shout.

"Drake! Drake please wait!" He turned behind and noticed Minnie arriving with a pack on her back.

"What are you doing here?" Huffed the dragon.

"I want to go with you!" Stated the girl, surprising Drake. The male glared at her startled.

"No way! You just stay here with Ortensia and father."

"You can't do this all alone." Told him Minnie "You need my help."

"I don't! I can do it."

"So do I! I don't want to sit and wait your arrival. Together we will succeed, I'm sure in it." Drake stared at the stubborn female. Minnie, like read in his mind.

"We can argue forever, but with this we only wasting time." The dragon frowned, he knew just well she's right. He just didn't want to risk her life. He hesitated, then let out an annoyed groan.

"Get on my back." Stated. Minnie nodded and climbed onto the dragon "Hold on tight and don't dare you fall down" he said and jumped up, opening his large wings wide. With a few flap he few high, the town and it's people shrunk fast under them. He turned west, flying toward their next destination with worry in their heart.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragonborn - chapter 11.

As time running out

His whole body burnt in pain. Something moved deep in his veins, melting his bones and flesh really, really slowly. Every breath was a suffer. Like inhaled fire, scorching his lungs. An invisible power wanted to tear him apart from the inside. He cried up. Somebody kill him! Stop the pain! He felt a hand pushing him down.

"Please hang on." whispered Ortensia close, clearing Oswald's face with a wet rag. The rabbit heaved, his whole body was hot and covered in sweat. His fingers dug deep into the blanket and grit his teeth in agony. The view squeezed Ortensia's heart. She wished if she could help somehow, but right now... she could only sit here and pray. She gently caressed Oswald's cheeks and glanced outside the window.

"Drake... Minnie... please hurry..." whispered her wish, tiny teardrop shimmered in the corner of her eyes as she glared upon the pale moon.

They flied all day long, the landscape under them changed so many times. Minnie hold on Drake's spike tight, wondering on the world she never see like this before. Drake flew as fast as he could, forcing his wings for stronger strokes. As the sun slowly settled on the horizon, Minnie sensed the dragon is slowly running out of power. He gasped heavily and it took bigger and bigger efforts to move forward.

"Drake, You should have to rest a little." told him Minnie concerned.

"I-I mustn't! I have to hurry..." rattled Drake. For a second he lost control over his wings and leaned to his left, making the girl yelp scared. The male shook his head and quickly got back his balance.

"Drake please! You're exhausted. If you continue like this we both will fall down and die."

"My father will die if I waste my time for rests!" protested the dragon stubbornly.

"So do you if you be this stubborn. I beg you Drake, take some hour rest until you get back your power. If we die, then nobody will save your father." Drake glanced behind, then let out an annoyed frown, giving up.

"Fine... But only for a few hours..." said and descended his flight, looking for a suitable place to rest. He spotted a small clear in a nearby forest, so he targeted it. Slowly he lowered, the trees bowed by the wind his wings created. In the end he landed with a soft thud, leaning down to help Minnie hop off his back. The girl winced by the sore pain she felt in her limbs, so she quickly made some stretch. Meanwhile Drake laid onto the cool grass, panting heavily on his tummy.

"You poor dear." Minnie caressed his snout "You just stay here, I quickly make a campfire for tonight." said and hurried to the edge of the clear to gather some wood. Drake huffed and turned back to his mortal form, keeping his golden eyes on the girl. Minnie returned with a handful of wood and piled them up with smaller rocks around. She rummaged for her flint in her pack, but in the next moment she heard sizzle and fire lit up with warm orange light. The girl blinked then noticed Drake's grin on the other side. This made her blush. I'm so silly, I forgot Drake can breath fire. Soon delicious scent emitted on the clear as some meat and fish roasted on the fire.

"They looks really great." sniffed Minnie.

"Heh, I know, right?" smiled at her Drake "They just needed some little spice. As my father taught me..." his mouth curled down as he remembered the old times, when his father cooked their meal. He let out a sad sigh, when a gentle hand touched his one. He glanced up and his eyes met with Minnie's.

"He will be saved, I'm sure in it." told him the girl kindly. Drake bit his lips and turned his head away.

"You're always this optimist?" muttered under his nose "After those I had done..." clenched his fists in despair.

"You were only misled by that hag. You didn't know what you do is wrong."

"But yes I knew! I was angry of my father and wanted to take my revenge. But now... I feel nothing but guilt... I wish... these would have never happened."

"Drake..." Minnie tried to touch him, but suddenly the male jumped up and grabbed his horns.

"I... I not want to be a dragon anymore! I want to be his mortal son!" bellowed Drake and tried to break his own horns.

"Drake! Drake stop it!" Minnie gasped and hurried to the boy. In the next moment his head was embraced tightly by the girl. He heard her begging voice "please... please stop the self destruction... My heart breaking if I have to see you like this..." Drake was stunned by her words. He slowly looked upon her, gazing into those sad, beautiful eyes that was filled up with tears. Her sweet lips trembled as she caressed his ears and horns.

"M-Minnie... forgive me..." stammered the boy, nuzzling into her clothes.

He didn't know why, but his emotions slowly burst out, his eyes turned blurry and he felt weak all of sudden. He hiccuped as something warm began to stream down the two side of his face. In the next moment he wrapped his arms around Minnie's waist, embracing her tight and wailed into her chest. His shoulders shook uncontrollable but he didn't care about anything anymore. He just... wanted to ease the pressure on his soul somehow. And Minnie was the only person he could freely show his emotions. The girl didn't push him away, instead she sat down with him and caressed his back, rocking him like a child.

Her presence made some really strange effect on Drake. He barely listened to anybody, but this girl, she always had a good reason to change his mind. Whenever he looked at the girl... he felt weird deep inside the chest, something he couldn't describe. It was a really... nice feeling... being close to the female.

They staid there like this for a couple of minutes, until Drake cried out all the sorrow he had. He slowly released Minnie and sat a bit further, wiping away his tears. Minnie glanced at him, softly smiling at the handsome dragon. She needed to admit, he was kinda cute.

"I-I'm sorry... for the situation..." murmured Drake.

"Don't be." shook her head Minnie "I... really appreciated it." the male blinked upon the girl. For a short second he noticed a tiny blush on her cheeks before she turned away to check their dinner. Drake examined her appearance, her grace, her long hair as it floated behind her. This gave him some weird emotion again. He stood up, manage to step closer to the female when they heard rustle from the edge of the clear and a loud howl. They both froze in the movement when a pack of wolf emerged from the forest, snarling viciously.

"D-Drake..." Minnie let out a scared whimper. The male rushed her and opened his arms.

"Stay behind me!" stated determinative, baring his fangs at the animals. The wolves flexed their muscles, then charged at the couple. The first one bounced up with open jaws, but it never reached them. The canine let out a horrific whimper as it was tossed away, landing dead on the grass. The wolves slid a stop, shocked by their mate's death. In front of them a huge, ominous figure towered.

Drake stomped with his forelegs and roared at the pack. Most of them whimpered and pulled their tails between legs. Their alpha continued the snarl before he charged. The dragon swung his claws to hit him away, but the wolf was swift and avoided the strike. He jumped aside and snapped his jaws over Drake's neck. The dragon shouted in pain and tried to shake off the beast.

"Drake!" Minnie gasped in shock. Without thinking she grabbed a blazing branch from the campfire and hit the wolf with it. The canine let out a painful whimper and released Drake. The dragon took advantage and now he attacked. In the very next second he was on the alpha and merged his fangs into the flesh, crunching his spine with his massive jaw. He hold the limp body in his mouth for a second, then threw it to the wolves. They stared at the corpse stunned, most of them began to tremble in fear. When Drake growled at them the beasts retreated back into the forest.

"And never come back, bastards!" shouted after them the dragon with a huff. He slowly turned to the girl "You okay Minnie?"

"Y-yes... but you're injured!" stammered the girl, stepping closer to Drake.

"It's nothing... just a scratch." answered Drake, but winced a little. Minnie reached her hands toward the wound, her fingers shined up with golden light. The male felt as the pain decrease and the bite mark heals. He touched the place with a finger.

"Isn't it better?" smiled upon him Minnie. This smile heated his blood a little.

"Y-yeah... thank you so much..." muttered the dragon, gently pushing his nose against Minnie. For his surprise the girl chuckled and embraced his face.

"Thank you... for saving me..." caressed his scales Minnie. Drake stared down at her speechless. He inhaled her sweet scent, enjoying her touches. Then blinked and chased away these strange things again.

"Ehm... b-better if we sleep... We still have a long travel ahead." he moved out of the embrace and curled up next to the fire. Minnie hummed with a tiny smile, then sat next to the dragon, ready to sleep. In the next moment he felt something grabbing her by the clothes and lift her up. She squeaked, then she was dropped onto Drake's coiled up tail.

"Stay c-close to me. Who know what else lives here." said the dragon, putting his head onto his paws. Minnie blushed again, then nodded and nuzzled into his warm scales.

"Goodnight, Drake... thank you again..." whispered before she fell asleep. Drake watched over her for a while before he also went asleep, having a peaceful, calm dream he didn't has for a really long time.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragonborn - Chapter 12.

Garden of dragons

After a few hours of rest Drake and Minnie continued their flight toward the secret garden. With restrained strength they were able to fly faster, around them the land slowly got a golden light as the sun rose up in the horizon. Minnie awed on this beautiful view, her eyes sparkled in wonder. Drake only took a short glance at the girl, this was enough to get that weird feeling again inside his chest, but he didn't mind it. Moreover, he began to appreciate her presence, somehow enjoyed it. What is this? Why he feels warm whenever he look at the girl? He couldn't answer it.

"Drake, over there!" From his thoughts Minnie snapped him out, pointing to the distance. Drake shook his head and turned that way she gestured.

"That's it! That's the secret place!" He said joyful. In front of them a big mountain stood, reaching the sky with it's top. Finally they have arrived. However the sight made Minnie tremble a little. She never seen such an ominous mountain like this in her life. But there wasn't any way back. Drake flew toward the rocky wall, without even halting his speed.

"Drake... y-you should stop, or we going to crash." Moaned Minnie scared, but the dragon didn't hear her. The wall approached quickly "Drake... Draaake!" She let out a scream when she thought they're going to die. The girl shut her eyes and hugged Drake's neck tight. Pain hasn't arrived, instead she felt soft, cool breeze blowing her hair.

"H-huh?" Murmured Minnie, her voice made a tiny echo.

"Don't worry, Minnie. I know the way around." Reassured her Drake. The girl opened her eyes, but she barely saw anything. Around them cold wind blew, the dragon's wings echoed in the cave they entered. The walls slightly glowed in a greenish light of the tiny mushrooms, showing them the path. In front of them a small spot of light appeared that grew bigger with each flap. Almost there. The sudden brightness blinded the girl for a second. She groaned a little and covered her face with her hand. She felt the warm sunlight on her skin, sweet scent came with the breeze.

"Look, Minnie! We're arrived." She heard the joy in Drake's voice. She slowly put down her hand and a surprised moan left her mouth. They were in a huge crater, they couldn't see the other side of the mountain. In front of them a large meadow grew, but there was a lake on the side, even a tiny forest in the great distance. It was like a different world nobody entered before. Drake landed on the soft grass and stretched out his wings. Minnie hopped down and laid along the ground.

"It's so soft, like a dream." She chuckled, inhaling the scent of flowers.

"It's not a dream." Drake, as a mortal, sat next to her, resting a little "I can't believe we finally here."

"Neither do I." Muttered the girl. In the next moment the male felt her hand gently touching his one, her head rested on his shoulder. Drake twitched and glared down at Minnie, who leaned against his body with red cheeks. This sweet act made Drake blush, his heart began to beat faster. What should he does? He never... ever felt something like this. He had a kind of urge, an instinct bugged his mind. Slowly he leaned his head to hers, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair and skin. He hesitated, then softly nudged her ear with his nose and licked her cheek with his forked tongue. Minnie winced and looked upon him startled. Drake misunderstood the reaction, he coughed and turned away.

"F-forgive me." Stammered awkwardly. The girl found his shyness really cute and made her smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind it. On the contrary." her voice sounded really sweet, full with tenderness.

"R-really?" This time it was Drake's turn to startle. As an answer Minnie nodded with rosy cheeks and smooched the male's nose. His eyes grew wide as a warm wave zapped his body.

"M-Minnie..." murmured in startle. The girl glanced upon him and chuckled again. She felt awkwardly shy either. They weren't sure what to do with the feeling, so they just gazed into each others' eyes when a sudden roar snapped them out of their dreamworld. In the distance they saw large figures on the field and in the air. Drake immediately jumped up and took his dragon form.

"Geesh I almost forgot." hissed through his fangs the male "Minnie, get under my wing and don't show up until I not open it."

"W-why?" Minnie blinked upon him.

"If they find out I brought here a mortal being, then they will tear both of us apart." both of them shuddered by the image in their mind. Minnie quickly nodded and crawled under the sensitive membrane of his wing. "Now listen to me. The herb we're looking for is red with white tip. That's what you have to take while I distract the others."

"Red flower with white tip, got it." repeated Minnie and vanished under his wing. Drake made sure she's not visible and slowly trotted closer to the pack of dragons, looking for the herb. Most of the dragons only rested on the meadow, while the others brawled and showed-off with their power. A large, red one raised his head and when he heard the trots.

"What my eyes see. Here comes youngling Drake." there was a tone of mock in his voice. The others stopped the brawl and turned to the newcomer.

"I'm not a youngling." huffed Drake when he arrived "I'm already a young adult dragon."

"We don't see that." chuckled on him a dark blue one. Drake frowned angry, then noticed a few herb near his feet.

"Aaaand where is your mistress?" asked the red dragon on a way, that froze Drake's blood. There was a kind of shine in his eyes that scared the younger male.

"I-I'm sure you heard of what happened. She's dead. A slayer killed him." some of the dragons were startled by the news.

"She's dead? Too bad, she was a really strong one."

"I heard something else..." cut their chatter the elder red dragon. "A little bird chirped it wasn't a slayer who killed Maleficent."

"Then who? We're going to tear it apart." hissed the males, whereof the elder nudged at Drake.

"Why not ask the youngling? He was there." every eye glared at Drake. He couldn't help, but his body slightly shook.

"I-I know nothing about it!" he repeated.

"But sure you do. It was you who stabbed her." the air froze on the meadow. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"H-how you..." rattled Drake stunned, whereof the male maliciously grinned.

"You still have to learn a lot to gain the knowledge I have." Drake merged his claws into the ground as the rage grew inside him.

"She lied to me! She lied in my whole life!" burst the truth out of his mouth "And I was such a moron to believe everything she said. She poisoned my mind to turn against my own father!"

"Father? You just don't talk about that damned mortal she took away from?" grimaced the elder.

"He... he's not just a mortal... he's my family! And I will save my family at any cost!" roared Drake and opened his wings threatening. Minnie immediately slid off his side, staying under the protective membrane and quickly grabbed some of the flower the male mentioned before.

"I knew there's only trouble with you, boy." frowned the elder, the others bared their fangs too at the younger dragon. "But I never imagined you will be a traitor of your own kind." Drake sensed Minnie slowly crawling back onto his back, so he closed his wings, making a step behind. The dragons approached when one of them made a loud sniff.

"He smells like a mortal..."

"Maybe he carried one with himself! Kill him!" roared the elder.

"Minnie, hold onto me!" shouted Drake in the same time and jumped up before the others could grab him. The girl yelped and embraced his neck to not fall down. He flew as fast as he could, right next to them flame balls dashed away. Drake needed to roll to the side, not to get burnt. Indeed he was a smaller target, but the others were much stronger and faster than him.

"Drake, hurry! They're getting closer!" alarmed Minnie as she looked behind at their chasers.

"I just know it!" he said back, darting against the rock fall. They just need to reach the cave... suddenly he let out a painful screech when a flame ball hit one of his wing. By the shock he lost senses and began to fall down. Minnie screamed and hold on his spike tight.

"Drake! Drake wake up!" she tried to reach his burning wound and heal it, but it was too dangerous. The fierce wind almost threw her off his back. She hugged the massive neck, shutting her eyes "We can't die like this... Wake up Drake!" her hands shined up brightly on the skin, causing a strange, warm wave rushing through his body. The wound sizzled as it began to heal.

In the next moment Drake's eyes snapped open and spread his wings, taking back the control over his body. The dragon let out a roar and charged upward, faster than ever. The other beasts were surprised by his sudden raise, fastening their flight to catch them. Drake rolled and spin around to avoid their fire, in front of them the great wall rose. Before the fierce dragons could grab them the two dashed into the cave they entered. The others wanted to enter at the same time, hitting each other and the rock in the momentum. Drake and Minnie heard their angry snarls as they tried to decide who go after them first. They took advantage by this and quickly left the hidden field of the dragons. Outside the cave Minnie let out a relieved sigh, resting her head on Drake's neck.

"Gosh, I thought we gonna die..." muttered.

"You saved me." she heard Drake's voice. He didn't look back at her, but still she sensed the gratitude in his voice. "Thank you." this made her blush.

"Y-you're welcome. Now we can return and save your father." told him Minnie. Drake nodded and flapped his wings stronger. He hoped they will arrive in time.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Dragonborn - chapter 13.

Reunite

She wasn't sure when she fall asleep or how much she slept. In the past few days she was too worried to take any kind of rest. She sat by Oswald's bed, watched his suffers while her heart squeezed tigth in agitation. She saw as his body jerks out uncontrollable, as his wounds open again and again. He wasn't able to shout anymore. He fell into a kind of dream full with poisonous nightmares.

Ortensia did what she needed to do. Each time she cleaned his sweaty face and body with a cool rag, forced some sip of water into his mouth to avoid dehydration, changed his soaked bandages. In the rest of her time Ortensia sat on the bedside, her fingers softly caressed Oswald's hand and waited. She didn't dare to fall asleep. She was afraid if she close her eyes she loses the one she loves.

She woke up when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and noticed the old wizard standing by her side. For a moment she wasn't sure what happened, then she let out a scared gasp and turned back to the bed.

"He's still alive." Reassured her the wizard. Ortensia sharply exhaled.

"...thank goodness..." muttered, touching Oswald's cold fingers.

"That's already a miracle he survived this long."

"Oswald is strong. Stronger than anyone think." Answered Ortensia with love in her voice. Master Sid sadly shook his head.

"I believe you, miss Ortensia, but either his power has an end. I'm not sure if he can take it too long."

"Drake won't let this happen." She stated, keeping her eyes on Oswald's pale face "he won't let him die." She bit her lips in agitation. The wizard saw he can't argue with the woman, thus he caressed his long beard, thinking what to do. He knew how stubborn Ortensia can be, yet he saw this time she's on the verge of her power.

They weren't sure how much time has passed when they heard some people shouting outside. They both raised their heads, so they could see a dark blur dashing by the window, then the ground rumbled by its landing. Ortensia and Master Sid changed a look. Someone trotted upstaits and slammed the door open. For their surprise in the entrance Drake and Minnie gasped heavily. Ortensia jumped up with eyes wide open.

"M-Minnie... Drake..."

"A-are we in time?" Panted the mouse boy, his voice was full with worry.

"W-we brought the flower we need." Minnie pulled the herb out of her pocket. Once again the wizard and Ortensia changed a glance with each other. Then the female rushed to the youngsters, closing them into a tight embrace.

"Thanks God you're okay." Sniffed and kissed their cheeks. Drake winced by the pain in his shoulder blade and he was startled by the gesture. Both the kids were dusty and exhausted, barely stood on their feet. Minnie reached out her hand to give the medicine to Master Sid, but the wizard only stared with shock.

"This... this what you were talking about?" Rattled. Drake moved out of Ortensia's arms and nodded.

"Yes it is. This medicine can save my father's life."

"This isn't a medicine, but a deadly poison!" His harsh statement stunned the others.

"What are you talking about? This is surely a medicine!" Said back Drake "I ate this flower a plenty of time and never got poisoned."

"Because you're a dragon! You must be immune to the flower's poison, but it kills a mortal like your father!" Everyone glared upon the wizard, don't believing their ears.

"Y-you mean there is no hope?" Whimpered Ortensia, fighting with her tears "He will die?"

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Ortensia." Answered the wizard mournful. Drake clenched his fist, trembled in the whole body. That's why they went through all the danger? For nothing? The male didn't want to accept this. There must be a solution, anything! He merged his claws into his palms in agitation. He didn't know the flower is poisonous. Maybe his kind has something that make them immune to the venom? He concentrated hard, then suddenly an idea formed in his mind. In the next moment he snatched the flower out of Minnie's hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Gasped the girl shocked. The dragon grimaced by the bitter taste as he chew the herb, then spit a green, sloppy dumpling into his hand.

"What are you manage to do?" asked Master Sid when Drake stepped closer to the bed.

"I can't just stand here and watch as my father die. At least let me try something!" Stated the male determinative, glaring into the wizard's eyes. Master Sid endured his glare, trying to find out what is in the boy's skull. He knew he can't change his mind, so he sighed and stepped aside. His idea worth one shot. There isn't anything they can lose at this point.

Drake sat onto the edge of the bed, looking down at his barely alive father. He bit his lips by the sight, with his free hand he weakly touched the soaked cheek. Then gently raised Oswald's head a little and squeezed the dumpling, dripping a few drop of the gross herb's juice into his mouth. The rabbit slightly twitched in his arm, but nothing has happened. Drake placed him back onto the pillow and stood up.

"I hope it will work..." muttered, tottering a little. Minnie immediately grabbed him not to fall. In the next moment she felt the boy's full weight leaning against her, his head knocked on her shoulder.

"Ugh D-Drake! You're heavy..." she groaned and glanced upon the boy, who was dozed off in her arms. Minnie blinked startled, then smiled and carried him to the other bed on the opposite side. Just as she settled the boy, she felt the same exhaustion and dozed off on his chest. Ortensia and Master Sid watched them, the cat even had a warm shine in her eyes, like she know something nobody else know yet.

He wasn't sure how, but the hellfire vanished from his body. There wasn't any kind of pressure in his chest. He took a deep, sharp breath and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the place even when his vision cleared. His head was heavy as a boulder, he could move it with great effort. As he looked around he noticed someone sitting on a chair, it's head and chest rested on the edge of the bed. Very weakly he reached out his only hand, touching between the tiny horns. The person let out a soft groan.

"D-Dra...ke..." by the rattle the mouse raised his head, staring down at the other wide wide eyes.

"Papa..." moaned, then crawled closer to Oswald "Oh Papa!" His arms wrapped around the rabbit's frame, embracing him tight. Oswald winced, but nuzzled into his shoulder, hugging back with one arm, tear streamed on both their faces.

"F-finally... finally... my sweet boy..." sobbed Oswald, didn't care about if anyone see them.

"I'm here Papa, I will never leave you again." Whimpered Drake. The rabbit closed his eyes, a weak yet warm smile crept across hi face. Gently caressed his soft head.

"Shhh... it's alright... Papa is here..." lulled him Oswald. They heard the door open and the two girls entered.

"Oswald..." Ortensia gasped surprised, then hurried to the bed.

"O-Ortensia...?" Oswald was embraced tightly by the female, Drake stepped behind to give place to them. Ortensia snuggled into his shoulder, her body trembled.

"Thanks goodness you're alive. We... we were so afraid..."

"H-hey, please don't cry... I'm fine." It seems the male doesn't know he almost died. Maybe this is the best for everyone, thought Drake.

"Oh you big fool!" Huffed Ortensia and leaned into a kiss. Oswald froze in startle, but slowly his heart melt in love and kissed back the female. Minnie embraced Drake's arm, watched the sweet reunion with joyful smile on their face. They went through a lot of danger, learned a lot of thing about each other and they both felt something they couldn't describe. But this was all right. Everything will be okay now.

Six months later...

Seasons has changed, slowly autumn arrived. The wind came down from the mountains, bringing chill on its back. In the kingdom the villagers were in the middle of the harvest, prepared for winter. But, as usually, everyone took a short stop in the new Aurora inn to warm their outcold body with a nice meal or drink. The innkeeper was more beautiful than before as she and her daughter served their customers. Nobody wondered when they sensed a soft thud from outside and two more person entered the inn.

"Home sweet home." Smiled the elder one, holding a large sac in his right hand. Both of them wore warm fur coat and cape, protecting them from the cold.

"Welcome home." Ortensia greeted them and kissed the taller newcomer with love. Oswald dropped the satchel and embraced his mate.

"Hey my beloved one. Good to see you again." Smiled Oswald warmly. Drake was greeted by the shy Minnie. Both of them blushed, the boy scratched his hair awkwardly.

"Ehm... I'm glad you're back." Murmured Minnie, smoothing her apron.

"S-so do I..." Drake nodded, then stepped closer to her, touched her nose with his own, hand folded on her one. He wanted to greet her better, but still he was shy and unsure how to act toward the girl. Minnie blushed and chuckled.

"And how was your hunt?" Asked Ortensia curiously. Therefore the males grinned at each other and from the satchel they picked out something really tiny. The girls raised a curious brow.

"Quails?" Wondered Minnie.

"Believe us, they're the most delicious birds ever." Told her Oswald "Noble's meal. The finest what my mate deserve in her condition." he said and knelt down to kiss Ortensia's visibly round belly. The female chuckled and caressed his head.

"Oh you... I love you so much."

"I love you more, my beloved one. You and the little one." Oswald hugged her sweetly, full with desire.

"Don't forget us!" Smirked Drake and with Minnie joined to the embrace.

"I would never forget you." Told them the hare. Things have changed in Oswald's life. He never thought once he will have a beautiful wife, a strong son, family. But this was all good. Changes are good. Even for a veteran slayer like him. This was like... a dream. And he never wanted to wake up.

The End


End file.
